utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Pusu
Pusu (ぷす), formerly known as Zips (じっぷす) is a VOCALOID producer mostly known for his famous utattemita song Asagao no Chiru Koro ni. He started covering songs in 2014 with the first cover "Umiyuri Kaiteidan" on NND, considering as an who has a nasal, cool voice and ikemen look. Despite this, he often sang songs in parody style and did some weird, sometimes perverted, live action movie for his cover, such as in his self-cover of "Pantsu Hero". It is noted that he posts a lot of professional "one man did all" short covers on his twitter but never makes any full version from them. In late 2015, he decided to change his name from Zips to Pusu before releasing his utattemita CD Phantasm Hero with other utaite in Comiket 89. Then, he deleted or set all his previous covers in private. In late 2016, he made the duet unit with his fellow utaite Miyakawa-kun become officially, named Miyapusu, and has more activities under this unit in recent. At present, his most popular cover is "Charles" which quickly gained 75k views in 10 days. For more information on Pusu as a producer, please visit his article on the VOCALOID wiki. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on December 31, 2015) # (Released on March 29, 2016) # (Released on August 05, 2016) # High End Prince (Released on December 29, 2017) Collaboration Units * Miyapusu with Miyakawa-kun * ShakePusuTan with Shakemii and Stungun List of Covered Songs (Water Lily Undersea Story) -Parody- (2014.05.08) (set in private) # "Terror" -Parody- (2014.06.17) (set in private) # "Migi ni Ma Girl" (Girlving on the Right) (2015.01.15) (set in private) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) feat. his younger sister (2015.02.21) (set in private) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2015.05.01) (set in private) # "Asagao ni Chizu Koro ni" (When the Glory Morning Falls) (2015.09.12) (Deleted) as Pusu # "Pantsu Hero" (2015.09.02) # "Usa Mimi Tengoku" (Rabbit Ears Paradise) (2016.04.03) # "Andromeda Andromeda" feat. Pusu and Miyakawa-kun (2016.12.05) # "Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Your Night Sky Patrol) feat. Pusu and Miyakawa-kun (2016.12.29) # "Charles" (2017.02.05) # "Romeo" feat. Pusu and Miyakawa-kun (2016.03.19) # "Honeymoon" (Comet Honeymoon) (2017.04.12) # "Handicap" (2017.05.17) # "Haikei Doppelganger" (Dear Doppelganger) (2017.06.03) # "HIBANA" (2017.08.08)" # "Byoumei wa Ai datta" (The Disease Called Love) (2017.09.21) # "Non-fantasy" (2017.12.02) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (arrange ver.) (2018.01.19) (YT only) # "Sayonara Elegy" (Goodbye Elegy) (2018.03.04) # "Roki" feat. Pusu and Urata (2018.04.04) # "Poko-Poko Tanuki to Pusu Usagi" feat. Urata and Pusu (2018.04.07) # "Outsider" (2018.04.12) # "Myoujou Gyarakutika" (parody cover) feat. ShakePusuTan (Pusu, Shakemii, and Stungun) (2018.06.02) # "Love so sweet" (Arashi cover) -Acoustic arrange ver.- feat. ShakePusuTan (Pusu, Shakemii, and Stungun)(2018.09.26) # "Dareka no Shinzou ni Nareta Nara" (2018.09.28) # "Salmon Rabbit Electrical" feat. ShakePusuTan (Pusu, Shakemii, and Stungun) (2018.10.03) # "Happy Halloween" (parody cover) feat. ShakePusuTan (Pusu, Shakemii, and Stungun) (2018.10.30) # "Aoi Bench" -Electric arrange ver.- feat. ShakePusuTan (Pusu, Shakemii, and Stungun) (2018.10.31) # "Bousou Tenshi 卍 Pusu Usagi" (2018.11.08) # "Eine Kleine" -Electric arrange ver.- feat. ShakePusuTan (Pusu, Shakemii, and Stungun) (2018.11.29) }} Discography For Pusu compilation utattemita albums see here |track1title = Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan |track1info = (Miyapusu) |track1lyricist = Orangestar |track1composer = |track2title = Jitter Doll |track2info = (Miyakawa-kun) |track2lyricist = niki |track2composer = |track3title = Usamimi Tengoku |track3info = (Pusu) |track3lyricist = Pusu |track3composer = Pusu |track4title = ID |track4info = (Miyapusu) |track4lyricist = Pusu |track4composer = Pusu |track5title = Yomosugara Kimi Omou |track5info = (Miyakawa-kun) |track5lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track5composer = |track6title = Natsu no Kaze Goraikou |track6info = (Pusu) |track6lyricist = Pusu |track6composer = Pusu |track7title = Koshitantan |track7info = (Miyakawa-kun) |track7lyricist = Umetora |track7composer = |track8title = Aira |track8info = (Pusu) |track8lyricist = n-buna |track8composer = |track9title = Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi |track9info = (Miyapusu) |track9lyricist = Mafumafu |track9composer = Mafumafu |track10title = Jiisan Baasan |track10info = (Miyapusu) |track10lyricist = Pusu |track10composer = Pusu }} |track1title = Pusu World!! |track1info = (OP Theme) |track1lyricist = Pusu |track1composer = Pusu |track2title = Bousou Tenshi 卍 Pusu Usagi |track2info = |track2lyricist = Pusu |track2composer = Pusu |track3title = Moya |track3info = (Live Arrange) |track3lyricist = Pusu |track3composer = Pusu |track3arranger = Pusu |track4title = Do-M no Kami-sama |track4lyricist = Pusu |track4composer = Pusu |track5title = Salmon Rabbit Electrical |track5info = (by ShakePusuTan) |track5lyricist = Pusu |track5composer = Pusu |track6title = Crazy Dance World |track6lyricist = Pusu |track6composer = Pusu |track7title = Natsu no Namida Goraikou |track7info = (Acoustic Arrange) |track7lyricist = Pusu |track7composer = Pusu |track7arranger = Pusu }} Gallery |Miyappusu-bonus.png|Miyappusu as seen in their duet album "Seishun Endless" goods |Pusu-Ikasan-Tora-Sou.png|From left: Pusu, Ikasan, Tora* and Sou as seen in "Phantasm Hero" |Pusu - Usamimi Tengoku.png|Pusu as seen in his original song "Usa Mimi Tengoku" Illust. by Nazyo (なじょ) |Pusu RL.jpg|Pusu in real life, as seen on Twitter |Miyappusu - Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan.png|Miyapusu as seen in their duet cover of "Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan" }} Trivia External Links * Twitter